


여기는 NCT (127)!

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: Johnny just wants a peaceful mission, honestly.





	여기는 NCT (127)!

**Author's Note:**

> NCT 127! This is kinda like a commemoration for NCT 127's world tour and is inspired by NCT 127's Regular.  
> Also! The ones in bold are spoken through the comm channel.

**UNIT LEADER:** johnny, report

**SNIPER J:** i'm good here. mark?

**MARK:** same.

**H:** report properly, mark

**MARK:** leave me and my memes alone

**UNIT LEADER:** mark.

**MARK:** we good.

**H:** ugh.

**YUTA:** no matter how many times this happens, you never learn.

**H:** shut up, yuta hyung.

 

johnny rolled his eyes heavenward. sometimes, just sometimes, he wants a peaceful mission.

"what can you do about it?"

he looks to taeil who's been quiet throughout the exchange. the elder shrugged and continued peering through the binoculars towards the warehouse complex they were observing.

johnny sighs and just settles into a comfortable position as he waits for taeil to finish surveying the entire perimeter of the warehouse.

a few minutes tick by and taeil carefully sets aside the binoculars. he signals to johnny that he's done and turns on his communicator.

"right, ladies. listen. there are 20 targets surrounding the entire warehouse. there are 5 on the back and western side. they're stationary while the the other 10 have a rotating patrol of 2 every 5 minutes in the front and eastern side."

they hear the affirmative beep of TY's communicator followed by 7 other affirmative beeps. taeil sighs and rights himself as johnny quietly and quickly assembles his sniper rifle.

" **winwin can neutralize the western side considering they're the farthest and the rotating patrol don't even reach that part.** "

doyoung scoffs in their channel, saying, " **probably overconfident considering that side is a solid cement firewall.** "

"no spotlights and no watchtowers on that side, either."

" **amateurs** ," jungwoo quips. taeil silently clicks the last parts of his own sniper rifle and climbs the tree johnny had been leaning on while waiting for his surveillance to finish. the pair share an exasperated glance before taeil completely disappears from johnny's view and is covered by the foliage.

" **any snipers on their end?** "

" **uh...** "

taeyong's loud sigh echoes throughout the channel.

" **mark, what did you do?** "

mark's affronted gasp goes through the channel loud and clear.

" **the watchtowers were hella dark so i may or may not have neutralized them already.** "

" **mark...** "

" **sorry, sorry. i made the call without asking. sorry, hyung.** "

taeyong sighs again and says, " **it's fine. comm me when  you actually see an opportunity next time. or when you want to silently electrocute someone.** "

" **will do hyung.** "

" **taeil? did any of the other targets notice the watchtowers' absences?** "

taeil looks through his sniper scope and sees the dark watchtowers he had dismissed earlier for he didn't feel any threat in them at all. he narrows his eyes and maximizes the zoom capacity of his scope and sees shadows flickering instead of solid figures standing up inside the watchtower.

"winwin, what did you do?"

everyone could hear winwin's shrug.

" **i just helped.** "

" **oy vey.** "

doyoung's remark made taeil huff in amusement. right across the hill taeil and johnny had positioned themselves on, taeyong shakes his head while jaehyun absentmindedly pats his head in comfort.

"this way, come on. no, you can't go back to your body. i'm sorry."

" **it's still weird to see jaehyun  hyung ushering dead souls calmly.** "

" **weird?** "

jungwoo huffs and winwin's figure flickers for a bit before it steadied. jungwoo raises an eyebrow, winwin does a thumbs up. jungwoo grins.

meanwhile, doyoung shifts in his position crouched behind a bush, never rustling a leaf in the process. yuta looks at the black cat beside him and just rolls his eyes.

"shut up, yuta."

"i didn't say anything."

"doesn't mean you aren't thinking it."

yuta smirks, "the kitty's impatient."

doyoung, in his cat form, hisses and everyone in the channel could hear doyoung's fur bristling, " **i will scratch you.** "

in a deadpan voice, winwin quips " **just don't scratch his family jewels. i still need it. or his face.** "

"i knew you only loved me for my dick, winwinnie."

" **of course.** "

haechan's grin made mark roll his eyes in a similar way johnny has been doing when they started the mission.

taeyong has lost count of how many times he had sighed. jaehyun just continues ushering the dead souls of their targets to the after while also comforting his partner.

"right, taeil and johnny should be able to snipe off the western side. doyoung, yuta, take care of the patrols. mark and haechan will back you up. jungwoo and winwin should be able to handle the  eastern side."

" **it's done, actually.** "

taeyong stills at that.

" **just so y'all know.** "

"winwin."

" **it's done. and my illusions can hold up just fine, thanks.** "

jungwoo looks at the unrepentant grin mirrored by winwin and the two mischievous partners fist bumped silently.

"right, then," taeyong starts, "jungwoo and winwin can back up taeil and johnny. i'll be backing up doyoung and yuta."

unit 127 simultaneously nodded.

"let's start."

taeyong sends out a 3 second countdown and as the last beep rung out through the unit's channel, the members have all dispersed and had began their assault.

while the others efficiently and quietly neutralizes their targets, jaehyun continues ushering the increasing amount of souls coming towards him.

"sometimes, i hate my job."

one soul looks questioningly at jaehyun who shakes his head and smiles, continuing to usher every soul gathering near him including the awestruck soul that jaehyun had smiled at.

once the flow of the souls trickled down to nothing, jaehyun follows the aftermath of his teammates' carnage, flipping his dagger and finishing some of the still breathing targets.

" **report** ," taeyong's authoritative voice comes alive in the comm channel.

" **i vanished my illusions already and jungwoo just finished interrogating the foreman.** "

jaehyun sees the last wisps of winwin's illusions vanish as he enters the warehouse. in here, he could see where doyoung changed into his panther form. the arterial spray from a panther's bite is still amazing as the first time he'd seen it. kun would have disagreed but he isn't here. jaehyun could also see the cracks in the walls where yuta would have either thrown his spear and had embedded it there before forcibly pulling it out or he had decapitated someone with his halberd and had neatly stuck through the wall.

seeing smoke in the corner of his eye, jaehyun looked towards his left and saw smoke coming out of at least three targets' bodies. the smoke gradually rose up and followed a straight path that jaehyun knew would lead him to his partner.

the silent tread of feet could have been missed but jaehyun is attuned to souls and thus knew that it was taeil and johnny coming towards the warehouse.

"is it safe for you guys to come down from your perch?"

taeyong only responds with, " **you've basically finished off anyone that would interfere, jaehyun.** "

jaehyun's dark grin was never witnessed by any of his teammates, except maybe for winwin who had hid in the dark but he never would tell anyone. an angelic devil in charge of ushering souls to the after? winwin would rather live in peace rather than be haunted by pleading souls begging for eternal rest. (taeyong already knows, anyway.)

" **i've just cast a lot of barrier spells, anyway. proximity drones have also been released so there's no need to worry.** "

the others agree.

taeyong nods decisively and grins at his gathered teammates.

"good work. let's clean this up and go back to HQ."

jungwoo, fiddling with a crystal ball the size of an orange, asks, "what do i do with this?"

taeyong looks at the crystal ball then at jungwoo. jungwoo smiles and lobs the ball to taeyong.

the others could hear a tinny scream emanating from the ball and looked at jungwoo who merely shrugged.

"you and your tricks, jungwoo."

jungwoo grins at doyoung, "only the best for the unit."

taeyong rolls his eyes, "i'll get kun to inspect this, then."

jungwoo nods.

unit 127 then leaves the premise but not before taeyong calls in the the clean up team.

"clean up team, we're good here."

" ** _you got it. thanks, taeyong._  **"

"good luck, coups."

" ** _thanks, i'll need it. i'm bringing bloom in._  **"

taeyong chuckles, "good luck. taeyong out."

" ** _see ya at HQ. s.coups out._  **"

having reached where haechan had (horribly) landed their plane, taeyong inspects the aftermath of their mission and nods.

he faces the 9 other members of his unit and says, "good work today. unit 127, move out!"

"...and try not to crash the plane, haechan."

"land a plane horribly one time and they'll never let you forget it."

"guys, shut up and get on the plane. i'm tired."

"you're not alone."

as haechan proceeds to the cockpit with mark, taeyong slumps on one of the chairs and as jaehyun sits beside him, he leans his upper body and gets pulled to rest comfortably on his partner's shoulder.

taeil and johnny just lean on each other after they carefully put down their rifle cases while winwin sits on yuta's lap, grooming the yokai's hair with his shadows. jungwoo and doyoung lie down on the floor and are immediately on their phones, relaxing after the 3 hour mission.

" **strap in, folks, 'cause we're about to take off.** "

"when will mark ever-"

"he won't. just stay quiet and let me sleep."

doyoung scoffs as taeyong cuts him off. he does strap himself while still on the floor (amazingly enough, the builders managed to install seatbelts on the floor for the lazy ass members of their unit). he pokes jungwoo on the arm and watches as the younger straps himself while still typing on the phone.

"no matter how many times i see that, i still can't figure out how you can multitask."

jungwoo shrugs and proceeds to ignore the elder. doyoung rolls his head and just messages kun with an " _on our way back, mission was okay_." he gets " _< 3 <3 <3 _" and " _take care_ " as responses before he lets the lull of haechan's (less than) abysmal flying put him to sleep.

while jaehyun continues to hold taeyong, the latter shifts and mumbles, "mission complete." jaehyun caresses the midnight tresses of his partner and smiles.

"you did well," jaehyun whispers and feels taeyong hug him tighter.

taeil and johnny have long since been asleep. the pair were still leaning on each other but with johnny's arm encircling taeil's waist and holding one of taeil's hands.

jungwoo has fallen asleep to the light mutterings of the couple across him. winwin was still grooming the sleepy yuta while humming under his breath whenever yuta sleepily mumbles.

mark and haechan in the cockpit were loudly talking about what food they were gonna try next after they've rested. the two were quite loud with their conversation, luckily the cockpit was soundproofed.

another completed mission for unit 127 and another paperwork that taeyong will have to do the next time he's in his office.

taeyong shudders in his sleep, as if he knew what he’d see when he goes to his office first thing in the morning.


End file.
